


To Make A Match

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, Getting Together, Grantaire tries to play matchmaker, M/M, The revolution succeeded, ambiguously canon era, but only tiny amounts, but ooohhh boy Enjolras is too gay for that, do you permit it, hand holding, slight sprinklings of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: Grantaire decides Enjolras ought to be happy- and somehow he gets it into his head Enjolras will need a wife for that. Enjolras does not, in fact, have any need of a wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfiethewicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/gifts).



> So this is a birthday present for Linn! I hope you like it! Happy birthday :D 
> 
> Also this might be based on a kinkmeme prompt but I have lost it and I cannot find it again...

Grantaire was well into his cups. He was sitting in a corner of the Musain, ruminating about the glory that was Enjolras. After the successful revolution, Enjolras had not stopped working and fighting for a better world, but now there was a chance he could succeed. Even Grantaire could imagine that change could be possible- after all with the Triumvirate working as one to improve France, nothing could stand in their way.

Nowadays the group that had gone on to become historic only met once a week or so since everyone was so busy shaping their reformed nation- everyone except Grantaire, who still sat in the Musain most days reminiscing about the days when he could see his golden Apollo speak out for freedom every day.

Grantaire allowed his mind to drift to Enjolras, thinking of his curls, the flashing eyes that burned bright (though Grantaire tried not to think about how they were mainly lit with contempt whenever Grantaire voiced his thoughts), how he looked so confidant when describing the wonderful future of their homeland and the way his features lit with a boyish happiness when seeing his friends happily joking after their serious meetings.

And because it was late and Grantaire had drunk more than was good for him, he even allowed his thoughts to wander to Enjolras' mouth, his sensuous full lips that looked so soft, even from a distance. Grantaire was aware of the fact that his ardour for Enjolras went far beyond what could be considered appropriate, despite not being illegal to act upon. Grantaire also knew that Enjolras would never reciprocate his feelings. After all, Enjolras was perfection, he had all the sublime qualities that Grantaire lacked- not just looks, but passion and belief that would have rivalled that of any ancient prophet.

Grantaire knew that soon Enjolras would fall prey to all men's weakness and marry, for even if he had shown no interest until now, Grantaire was certain Enjolras could not stay alone his whole life. He needed someone to love and cherish him, to make sure he didn't work himself to death for his beloved Patria. Of course, during the revolution Enjolras had had no time for petty mistresses as a distraction, but now it was a whole different matter.

He knew without a doubt that soon some pretty young thing- perhaps one of the women working hard for a better, more equal France, with a fire in her eyes and devotion in her heart- would capture Enjolras' heart and then they would go on and be as sickeningly in love with each other as Marius and Cosette. The thought made Grantaire's stomach hurt with wistfulness and his eyes grow slightly misty.

Grantaire couldn't help but imagine how Enjolras would look, happy and enamoured with someone else, laughing as young people who had found their match at last were wont to do, his eyes shining bright. He would get married and look dashing in a suit, he would spend time gazing at his paramour softly, he would have children by her. They'd probably have his curls and Enjolras would love them as fiercely as he did the future, seeing in them all the potential that their new state had. He'd play with them, bouncing them up and down, making faces to amuse them.

As Grantaire thought of the possible future, he couldn't help but think that this was something that Enjolras deserved, that this future might be the one thing that could grant Enjolras true fulfilment.

But Enjolras would never find a wife on his own. He seemed to hardly notice women at all! How was he to marry one if he never thought of them?

Grantaire decided then and there that, however much it hurt him, he had to ensure that Enjolras find not only fleeting joy with some girl, but someone he could spend his whole life with, someone that would complement and complete him in ways that would make them both better people for having each other in their lives.

And with that decision firm in his mind, Grantaire stumbled off to his cold, lonely flat to sleep.

 

\-----

 

On the next day when all of the Amis d'l ABC convened to discuss their plans for the future and revel in the friendship of brothers-in-arms Grantaire set out to start his plan. This was made easier by the fact that Combeferre had successfully argued for women to be allowed into even the back room of the Musain, since there no longer the danger of the royal guard executing them for treason for their words. Combeferre had in fact held long and detailed speeches on how the true tragedy of women was their exclusion from the education that could lift one from the dirt up to the magnificence of the stars- those impassioned words had struck even Grantaire, and Enjolras could never refuse one of his most trusted and beloved friends. 

But Enjolras didn’t seem to be noticing any of the women at all! 

He made his way over to Enjolras, realising that he would have to be more subtle than usual and be sure not to anger Enjolras, lest he not get the information he needed to find a suitable wife.

 

Enjolras had noticed Grantaire acting particularly strange of late. The cynic usually argued with him about any issue under the sun, but recently he had been sidling up to Enjolras after the meetings wound down and asking him all sorts of questions, always taking care not to offend Enjolras (well, as much as a drunk nonbeliever could) and though it was strange the attention was not unwelcome, especially when Grantaire levelled those intense brown eyes at him or smiled in a way that made Enjolras’ stomach feel unsettled. 

In fact, the more Grantaire talked with him, the more he started enjoying the discussions they had- although Grantaire had the habit of going on the strangest tangents about love and women which did not interest Enjolras in the slightest. 

This choice of subject made him so confused he sought the advice of one of his truest companions. 

\-----

 

“Enjolras! What brings you to my door at this hour?” Courfeyrac asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Enjolras had noticed that all his friends were happier now, and understandably so, since they no longer feared death. In every smile, he saw a victory- this was what he had fought for. 

“I need your advice on something. Can I come in?” 

“Of course! The fireplace gives more than enough warmth for two, and I would be pleased to share it with you.”

After they had both gotten settled, the fire indeed warming Enjolras to his very bones as he allowed himself to relax fully, he got straight to the reason for this visit. 

“I was hoping you could advise me about Grantaire. His behaviour has puzzled me as of late.”

“Oh?” Courfeyrac said, leaning forward and trying valiantly to raise only one eyebrow in that sophisticated manner Combeferre was so good at.

“He talk to me more than he used to, and argues far less. That is- pleasing. But he keeps asking me about women. Which I am, as you know, in no way interested in! And yet he keeps mentioning the topic.”

Courfeyrac took a moment to think about this statement, his frowning most thoughtfully.

“Have you considered he may be trying to gauge your interest in such matters?”

“What on earth do you mean by that?”

“Well, it could be he simply wants to know whether you are interested in the fairer sex- perhaps he has personal reasons to be interested.”

Enjolras blinked. This had not occurred to him before, but now the thought was there it was not unpleasant. In fact, it made him feel rather lightheaded and as if he might start smiling any second.

“I had not considered that. I will- think about it. Now, tell me: how has your sister been doing?” 

And so they chatted for quite some time about whatever occurred to them, enjoying each other’s company.

The next day, Enjolras made up his mind to confront Grantaire. If he had been trying to cautiously court him- well, then Enjolras could help the endeavour become a lot less cautious and far more bold. In that spirit, he went to visit Grantaire at his lodgings as well- there was no point doing this where either of them could get embarrassed by a simple misunderstanding. He even made sure to wait until it was afternoon, since he knew how much Grantaire hated waking up early in the mornings. 

 

\-----

 

He knocked on the door, standing as tall and sure as he could, even though nervousness was making him restless. 

“Enjolras! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Grantaire asked after opening the door and seeing him. 

“No, not at all. But I would like to speak with you, if possible.”

“Of course, of course. Do come in. And please excuse the mess!”

Enjolras stepped inside, noting the various objects strewn around- was that a singlestick? – and sitting on the chair Grantaire gestured to. 

“So what brings you here?”

Enjolras took a deep breath. He knew some people might be subtle now but he did not want to be anything but clear and direct.

“Our conversations recently- I have enjoyed them a lot. But you keep bringing up romance. And I have- well I have thought about it and I wanted you to know I do indeed have no interest in women in that sense. At all.”

Grantaire stared for a second, his face showing utter confusion before it cleared up and he looked distressed before Enjolras started talking again.

“But if you were trying to enquire whether I might be more interested in men- this I can confirm. And since we started talking more I have relished your company more and more. So if you are interested too perhaps we could start a new chapter of our friendship.”

Grantaire sat there shocked. He had ever thought- never dared dream! - that Enjolras might feel that way for him. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Sometimes, when he was lonely and feeling particularly pathetic, he imagined Enjolras smiling at him, taking his hand, perhaps even embracing him. But this! This would be so much better. Instead of Enjolras gazing at some woman with love in his eyes he might even look at Grantaire like that. Might hold Grantaire close. As these thoughts raced through Grantaire’s head, Enjolras shifted in his chair and started talking again with a pained grimace. 

“Of course, if I’m mistaken, I will gladly leave and we can never speak of it again.”

“No! I was just shocked! But- yes I would be very very interested in that what you said- a new chapter? That. That sounds good.”

Enjolras lit up, smiling at Grantaire with such an intensity that Grantaire thought he might be blinded. 

“Perhaps we can start with a stroll? I know we’ve gone on walks before but- why not start with something we know.”

“Yes! Let’s do that!”

Enjolras smiled again and Grantaire was unsure how he was supposed to ever talk in proper sentences if he kept doing that. He got up and offered his hand to Grantaire.

“If you permit it?”

And with that, Grantaire took Enjolras’ hand, and in that second he never wanted to let it go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if there are any errors, but please do comment!


End file.
